Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many types of computing devices have integrated memory systems that are used as run time space for various processes and applications. Memory usage data of a computing device can be analyzed and displayed using several techniques. For example, a computing system may survey the memory used by each process or application at a specific instant and display that information. A format of the display may be sortable with respect to process name or an amount of memory used by each process. The memory usage data may be expressed numerically or graphically. The memory usage data may correspond to processes that are running at the same instant that the memory usage data is displayed. This type of display would change as memory usage details change in real time.